Benutzer Diskussion:Dobberph
Hi, Faerûnpedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Tempus. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 16:31, 9. Dez. 2009 Kategorien Ich antworte mal anstelle von PD, da ich es gerade gesehen habe. Im Grunde geht das ziemlich einfach. Du erstellst eine normale Artikelseite, in dem Falle die von Tempus und am Seitenende fügst du den jeweiligen "Tag" für die Kategorie ein, in welche der Artikel dann vom Wiki ganz automatisch eingeordnet wird. Soll heißen, da kommt so etwas wie folgender Befehl hin: Kategorie:Götter. Generell empfehle ich dir jedoch auch einen Blick in die Hilfe und es kann auch nicht schaden, wenn du dir fertige Artikel einmal genauer mit entsprechendem Quelltext ansiehst, um die einzelnen und gängigsten Wikibefehle kennen zulernen. Was das Übersetzen der Artikel aus der englischen Seite angeht, bitte füge doch nur wirklich das ein, was du schon "übersetzt" hast und versiehe alle deine erstellten Artikel mit ausreichenden Quellen. Beachte bitte auch, dass einige Befehle und Funktionen der englischen Seite hier nicht oder in anderer Art funktionieren. Es bringt also nichts einfach nur den kompletten Artikel von dort zu kopieren und Passagen zu übersetzen. Wir verwenden zum Beispiel andere Tabellen, auch fehlen hier die Bilder, welche dort vorhanden sind und einiges mehr. Historicus 20:01, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Grüß dich! :-) Mein Nick weist nicht nur zufällig eine ähnlichkeit mit Yorak Hesperidon auf, ich bin der selbe. War nur eine Zeit lang nicht aktiv und in der zwischenzeit mien PW vergessen, da sich auch meine Email geändert hat, ist der Nick wohl unwiederbringlich verloren. Na ja, jetzt kann ich nicht merh den Ruhm beanspruchen, einen guten teil von Cormyr und einen kleinen Teil über die Zentilfeste und die Zentil (sowie über die.. waren es die Farse- Sümpfe?) geschrieben zu haben. Ich habe gesehen, dass es über den Abyss schon etwas gibt, vielleicht füge ich demnächst noch etwas hinzu, denn ich schicke meine Gruppe in den Abgrund selbst, da sie die ihm sog. Abyssspähren entreissen müssen... Bei der Gelenheit werde ich alles was ich übersetze hier einstellen, da ich das Fearunwiki auch immer meinen Spielrn empgehle, um sich in unsere Schauplätze einzulesen. viele Grüße aus de Rheinmaingebiet und viel Spaß beim zocken und schreiben. PS: War interessant, das Foto zu sehen. Bist auch Sportsfreund? Was trainierst du? Karate? ::Hi Yorak, ich trainiere Judo in Berlin-Spandau. Schön, dass du den Abyss etwas aufpeppen willst. Ich gebe meinen Spielern immer extra-XP, wenn sie etwas bei Faerun-Pedia schreiben. Z.B. hab ich gerade meinem Psioniker 1000 XP geboten, wenn er etwas über die Ätherebene schreibt. Das hat den Vorteil, dass er dann auch Offplay genausoviel (bzw. mehr) weiß als sein Charakter. Was zur echten Darstellung von Charakteren immer wichtig ist. Mfg, Dobberph 07:00, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo nochmal, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass das Buch welches ich aus versheen bis jetzt zur gestaltung des Abyss verwendet habe ein 4e- Buch ist. Sind die hier überhaupt erwünscht? Ich werde zwar weiter an dem Artikel arbeiten, aber ihn erst online stellen, wenn die Frage geklärt ist. Danke im Voraus. Ansonsten kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Wenn ein Spieler viel weiß, trägt das ungemein zur Darstellung bei. Mein Charakter (Yorak Hesperidon) wird häufig (wenn ich den mal zum spielen komme) als äusserst mächtig betrachtet, obwohl ich ihn einfach nur darstelle als wäre er es. Das führte in der Vergangenheit immer wieder dazu, dass meine Chars nachgerechnet und nachgerechnet wurden und doch w e n i g e r mächtig waren als Vergleichscharaktere. Darstellung macht viel aus. ::::Hi, ich weiß leider nicht, in wie fern sich die 4. Edition bei den Quellenbüchern von der 3.5 unterscheidet. Im Regelwerk sind vermutlich die meisten Änderungen (alles anders um genau zu sein). Da aber 90% der D&D-Community mit 3.5 spielen, da das Regelwerk einfach besser ist, soll die Community hier auch bei 3.5 bleiben. Du kannst ja mal ein Kapitel vergleichen. Z.B. das über ORcus bzw. dessen Ebene im Abyss (Unterbauch des Todes bzw. Thanatos) Mfg, Dobberph 19:11, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) "Makeover" Hallo Dobberph, ich bin Micha von Wikia und ich biete diversen Wikis eine Art... sagen wir "Makeover" an. Somit würde ich auch gerne dir und den anderen aktiven Benutzern in der Faerûnpedia anbieten, euch einen ansprechenden Hintergrund und ein Logo zu basteln. Darüberhinaus würde ich euch auch vorschlagen, die Wiki-Navigation auf die neueste Version umzustellen, die wesentlich mehr Platz und Möglichkeiten als die alte liefert. Gib mir einfach Bescheid, was ihr so davon haltet ;-) Gruß Micha (Talk) 14:08, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn das kostenlos ist, freuen wir uns natürlich darüber, wobei das aktuelle Logo mit Elminster perfekt ist. Das muss man eigentlich nicht ändern. Das Umstellen auf die neue Navigation würde mich freuen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie die funktioniert. :Mfg,--Dobberph (Diskussion) 21:47, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Ist natürlich kostenlos und auch schon passiert :-) ::Euer Banner auf der Hauptseite finde ich auch gut, daher habe ich das nicht angetastet. Mit Logo meinte ich lediglich den Schriftzug "Faerûnpedia" oben links im Wiki. Habe da einfach mal mit einer hoffentlich geeigneten Schrift etwas gebastelt. Hoffe ebenfalls, dass der Hintergrund einigermaßen zusagt ;) ::Ansonsten habe ich die Hauptseite ein bisschen umgestellt und kompakter gestaltet, inhaltlich aber sonst alles belassen. Die Wiki-Navigation habe ich ebenfalls schon umgestellt und nach meinem Gutdünken bestückt. Falls etwas nicht i. O. sein sollte, kann man die hierüber anpassen. Hilfe zur Bearbeitung findest du hier (engl.) ::Falls noch Fragen offen sein sollten: Keine falsche Scheu ;) ::Gruß, Micha (Talk) 09:44, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Dobberph, wegen Orcus/Dämoneprinzen habe ich mir das Buch "Hordes of the Abyss" angeschaut. Orcus wird da als "wird wie ein Gott veeehrt" beschrieben. Ich versuchte aktuell die Machtgrade "Höchste Götter", "Götter", "Exarchen" u.a. auf den aktuellen Stnd zu bringen. Orcus passt aber in keine der Machtgrade, ist laut 4th Edition als "Dämonenprinz", "Tana'ri" und "Externar" definiert und weder als Immortal, Estelar, Primordial oder eine der genannten Kategorien lassen sich ableiten. Vielleicht hast du eine Idee wie man das klarifizieren könnte. Was die Portalseite angeht, meinst du du könntest unter Machtgrade etwas für Ordnung sorgen? Hier müsste "Höchste Göttheit", "Gottheit", "Exarchen" und "Primordial" stehen. Auch unter Pantheon müsste etwas Ornung her, hier könnte man "Faerûnisches Pantheon", "Seldarine", "Dunkle Seldarine", "Morndinsamman‎", "Pantheon der Drachen", "Pantheon der Riesen" und "Pantheon der Halblinge" oder so angeben (Alles nur Vorschläge). Vielen Dank und sorry für die Wirrungen. (Derd11 (Diskussion) 14:16, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Hi Derd, :Ich glaube inoffiziell ist diese Seite erstmal für Version 3.5 gedacht gewesen. Insofern erklärt das einige deiner Änderungen. Insofern bitte ich dich deine Änderungen mit Version 3.5 abzugleichen. Wenn du die nicht hast, müssen wir wohl darüber nachdenken, wie wir die Version 4 hier mit einbinden. Trotzdem aber bitte nicht Daten von Version 4 auf den 3.5-Seiten einarbeiten. Wenn die Änderungen zu Version4 stark sind, könnte man vielleicht eine eigene z.B. "Orcus_4.0"-Seite einfügen. Wir sollten das Thema mal in der DIskussion im Forum besprechen. Außerdem benutze bitte keine Englischen Begriffe wie Primordial. :Dobberph (Diskussion) 14:52, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Alles klar, werde das in Zukunft einhalten. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass man hier alles auf 3.0-3.5 belassen möchte, sorry dafür. Was Primordial angeht, es ist kein englischer Begriff (Sondern lateinisch) und schwer von der Bedeutung ins deutsche übertragbar, weshalb ich den lateinischen Begriff belassen hatte. ::::Gar kein Problem. Da die Unterschiede zwischen den Versionen leider recht stark sind, musste das hier mal gesagt werden ;D Ansonsten: Hast du die Deutschen oder die Englischen Bücher? Das Problem ist, dass man es nicht versteht, wenn die Englischen Begriffe verwendet werden. Auch wenn du sie nicht übersetzt, da sie aus dem lateinischen stammen, kann es sein, dass sie ins Deutsche übersetzt wurden und dadurch das Ganze dann nicht verstanden, also uneinheitlich wird. Soweit, DerTobi Ja, das sollte Einheitlich sein. Aber bisher sind Primordiale nur in den Romanen überliefert als solche. Den Begriff haben Ed und die Wizards erst Post-Zauberpest zur aktuellen Zeitrechnung eingebaut. Hintergünde dazu gibt es nicht in deutsch. In einem Buch wird ein Primordial als Urelementar bezeichnet, was faktisch aber nicht stimmt, da nicht alle Primordiale "Elementare" sind (zB. Dendar die Nachtschlange). Der Begriff ist also sehr subotpimal übersetzt. Ich habe hier auvh keine Lösung parat - zwischenzeitlich hatte ich sie als Elementargottheit bezeichnen wollen, was aber den selben Wirrwarr aufwirft.Was die Zeitrechnung der Faerunpedia angeht, war hier vor meinen Ergänzungen 1479 TZ angescvhlagen, weshalb ich dachte, dass man die aktuelle Zeitrechnung haben möchte. Auf der englischen Wiki ist man hier auch aktuell soweit. Danke.(Derd11 (Diskussion) 20:39, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC))